


通往幸（性）福之路上充满不幸的我（僕）

by Violasisi



Series: 收件人狛枝和快递员日向系列 [4]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: ATTENTION论坛体快递员日向和收件人狛枝系列的续篇之狛枝视角架空 狛枝和日向是大学生R-18感谢炎酱的脑洞讨论





	通往幸（性）福之路上充满不幸的我（僕）

1楼草饼最高  
呀、大家好  
2楼超高校级的围观路人  
这个ID……  
3楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君？！！  
4楼超高校级的围观路人  
是草饼君嘛！  
5楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君你终于回来啦！！  
6楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君没有你的日子里我们好寂寞呀！！  
7楼草饼最高  
……哈哈  
大家这么想念草饼君呢  
真是可怕的人气呀  
8楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君怎么样了  
9楼超高校级的围观路人  
有生活的幸福吗  
10楼超高校级的围观路人  
同时向收件人君和草饼君问好！  
11楼草饼最高  
嗯、收到了哟  
不过另一方暂时传达不了呢  
因为我们吵架了呢  
12楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？吵架？  
13楼超高校级的围观路人  
是因为什么原因呀  
收件人君竟然会和草饼君吵架  
14楼草饼最高  
嗯……原因的话，只是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事呢  
那不是重点  
重点是  
我们在这次吵架之前  
已经有一个月没有作做过爱了  
15楼超高校级的围观路人  
一、一个月？！！  
16楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？等等草饼君、是真的吗？  
17楼超高校级的围观路人  
一个月没有做过爱什么的……  
18楼超高校级的围观路人  
究竟是发生了什么事啊  
19楼超高校级的围观路人  
不会分手吧？  
20楼草饼最高  
我目前是没有这个打算的  
21楼超高校级的围观路人  
既然草饼君不会的话、那收件人君肯定更不会了  
22楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟是喜欢了四年的草饼君呢  
23楼超高校级的围观路人  
可是为什么会吵架呢  
24楼超高校级的围观路人  
还有一个月没有做爱了  
25楼超高校级的围观路人  
明明都恩爱到邻居来论坛上发帖控诉了  
难道是认错人了？  
26楼超高校级的围观路人  
那个帖子我也看了哦  
虽然发帖的人的语气很像是我认识的人  
但是事实对不上  
很遗憾，是一件美丽的误会呢  
27楼超高校级的围观路人  
是嘛……  
28楼超高校级的围观路人  
我也很遗憾呢  
29楼超高校级的围观路人  
那草饼君和收件人君……  
为什么会变成这个样子呀  
30楼超高校级的围观路人  
两个人在那个帖子的最后是相互接纳的对方的呀  
应该是没有心结的HAPPY END才对  
31楼草饼最高  
哈哈、大概是像我这样的垃圾不能够满足草饼君的原因吧？  
32楼超高校级的围观路人  
不、不能够满足草饼君……？  
33楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？这种语气……  
34楼超高校级的围观路人  
收、收件人君？  
35楼草饼最高  
诶？我之前没说明吗  
大家都一头雾水的样子呢  
好吧、我来说明一下哦  
我是收件人君  
36楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？？？  
可是这个ID是草饼君的呀？  
37楼草饼最高  
嗯、是哦  
实际上在删了那个帖子以后被草饼君批评了  
说“那个帖子有大家一起发言讨论的回忆、不能擅自删除”之类的  
草饼君真的很在乎大家哦？  
38楼超高校级的围观路人  
很有草饼君的风格呢……  
39楼超高校级的围观路人  
不过也没关系？  
毕竟收件人君也提醒我们收藏了  
40楼草饼最高  
哈哈、是吗、总之如果造成不便的话现在这里说声抱歉？  
但是如果再来一遍的话、帖子我还是会删除的  
因为里面说了很多无论如何不想让草饼君发现的话呢  
41楼超高校级的围观路人  
所以收件人君为什么用草饼君的ID发帖啦  
还有那些话被草饼君看见有什么不好的  
是诚意满满的恋心呢  
42楼草饼最高  
因为不想重新注册  
于是试着破解了这个ID的密码  
没想到一次就中了、我真是幸运呢  
然后就用这个ID在这个论坛发帖了  
哈哈、其实比起不想让草饼君看到、不如说是不想让自己看到呢  
因为在叙述完后、对比了自己和草饼君的叙述、总感觉十分羞愧  
如果自己在高中时代没有想那么多  
而是去追求草饼君的话  
我们现在应该早就在庆祝完交往四周年纪念了吧  
草饼君的第一次也会早点被我拿下  
一想到这个、心中的某处就会莫名的烦躁不已  
事实上、和草饼君一个月没有做爱的原因、大约也和这个有关  
我自己也隐隐有所察觉呢  
43楼草饼最高  
事实上、在和草饼君告白之后、我们几乎每天晚上都要一起做  
在床上时的草饼君和白天见到的他完全不同  
白日里的男前和夜晚在我的身下脸色微红、双眼朦胧的喘息着的他完全不是一个人  
因为不忍心让这种美消逝  
所以在房间里设置了录像机、把草饼君的这些瞬间都录了下来  
有一天在回味的时候、被开门找我说事情的草饼君发现了  
那天的草饼君似乎很生气、录像机被收走、录像带被没收了、晚上也拒绝和我H  
但是没关系  
为了从不同的角度抓捕草饼君色气的可爱  
我在每个角落都设置了录像机  
草饼君没收的只是其中一台而已  
而且为了更好地清晰地收录草饼君H时的喘息  
我悄悄地在床头安装的专业的录音设备也没被草饼君发现  
录像带的话、也早就拷贝了好几份  
放在了不同的地方  
至于草饼君不和我H这件事、也非常好解决  
只要在夜晚、我们平时做的时候、稍微主动地邀请耐他  
耐不住寂寞和快感的诱惑的草饼君  
仅仅是小小的抵抗了一会  
我们就又非常愉快的做了  
44楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
45楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
46楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
47楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
48楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么说呢  
49楼超高校级的围观路人  
槽点太多了  
50楼超高校级的围观路人  
这种密集的槽点程度  
51楼超高校级的围观路人  
就算是邻居桑在现场也吐槽不过来吧  
52楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果变态也会有等级评价的话  
收件人君大约是最高的等级十吧……  
53楼超高校级的围观路人  
等等……  
最核心的问题  
难道不是从收件人君的叙述来看  
他既然和草饼君这么的两情相悦  
那么到底是发生了什么  
才会让他们一个月都没做了呢  
54楼草饼最高  
嗯、好问题哦  
事实上我也在疑惑呢  
55楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？  
56楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君本人也不知道吗？  
57楼超高校级的围观路人  
这可就遇到难题了……  
58楼草饼最高  
事实上、是草饼君先拒绝和我做的  
出于想看看草饼君能够拒绝我多长时间的心理答应了  
也没有去主动邀请他  
想着偶尔由草饼君自己忍不了了  
主动来邀请我也不错  
没想到到了现在  
也算是敬佩草饼君的忍耐力呢  
59楼超高校级的围观路人  
为什么草饼君会拒绝和收件人君做那件事呢……  
60楼草饼最高  
嗯……本人的原话是  
“在你改正之前、我是不会和你做的！”  
61楼超高校级的围观路人  
改正是指？  
62楼草饼最高  
是为了开发草饼君所做的一系列的实验呢！  
明明有着那么好的素质、但是不开发出来、不是可惜了吗  
所以就由我来开发草饼君、让他潜藏的素质彻底的觉醒  
为了达成这个目标、我要变得比草饼君本人更了解他的身体才行  
抱着这个目的、在那之后每次和草饼君做爱、我都会进一步的探索草饼君身体中没有被发现的地方  
简直像是探险一样，草饼君的身体就是宝藏！有太多未知的乐趣可以发现了  
如同开发处女地一样、我慢慢地探索着草饼君身上各种各样未知的可能性  
结果似乎做过头了  
让草饼君讨厌了呢  
不过草饼君的身体已经变成了没有我就离不开的状态了  
就算本人想要和我分手、他的身体也离不开我  
是这么想着的  
于是在这段时间内、一边注视着草饼君的变化  
一边整理和草饼君做的那段时间内写下的草饼君身体的敏感点、体式总结和做爱笔记  
还要把摄像机记录下来不同角度的日向君的视频做好剪辑、同步音轨、调整时长、反复观看并写下总结心得  
之后还要上网搜索各种各样的、在做那件事时的用品、  
还购买了不同牌子和香味的润滑剂、  
还在想有没有什么是草饼君会喜欢但是没有尝试过的  
目前我们尝试过的有角色扮演、不过草饼君不喜欢 PASS  
草饼君有主动提议过用那种用品、但是似乎认为是因为我会喜欢才提议的、草饼君人本并不是那么喜欢 PASS  
一边作总结一边预习、不知不觉过去了一个月  
某天在看剪辑好的草饼君的视频回放时才发现已经一个月没有和草饼君本人做过了  
是因为生活中充满了草饼君、平时对彼此的态度也不会有所改变、只是不做那件事而已  
所以回头才发现竟然过了这么长时间  
没想到草饼君可以忍耐这么久  
不知道是该佩服还是该慌乱呢  
虽然不是自吹  
但是说到对草饼君身体的了解  
现在的话  
大约连草饼君本人都比不上我了  
如何邀请草饼君、前戏如何做、怎么亲吻、抚摸哪里能让草饼君放松并且有感觉  
在哪个时点进入、冲撞哪里能过让草饼君获得最棒的体验  
都是已经研究透彻的话题  
但草饼君能忍住一个月不来找我  
也实在是意料之外  
难道是我收集的关于草饼君的数据和资料不足  
才会导致这种偏差吗  
可能是吧、我只收集了和草饼君做那件事时候的数据  
但是没有搜集到其他的信息  
安在草饼君身上的窃听装置  
在草饼君发现了摄像机之后  
他回去彻底检查了自己的房间和随身物品  
之后都被发现了  
因为警告说再安装这种东西就分手  
如果草饼君说出这种话、那绝对不是开玩笑的  
所以在这之后并没有安装任何东西在草饼君身上  
但是之前的房间的摄像机和录音设备是早就安上的、没有被草饼君发现、不算再安装的  
但是草饼君一般都在我的房间做  
又因为我的屋子的面对马路、晚上很吵  
和草饼君的房间离得远  
所以我对草饼君的房间里做的事和他的日常生活基本一无所知  
这一个月里丧失了草饼君日常资料的我  
悄悄的跟踪了草饼君一个星期  
并没有发现草饼君出轨的迹象  
草饼君在家的时候、也确实是在家  
回去检查的门的记录并没有旁人的出入  
所以草饼君出轨肯定是不可能的  
那么他是因为什么才能人住一个月不和我做呢  
虽然不会做那个事情  
但是平常会做出亲昵的动作的  
睡前也会有晚安吻  
草饼君在晚安吻之后眼中的情欲很浓  
下面也会有反应  
但第二天又一切照常  
我也偷偷的检查过草饼君房间内的垃圾桶  
没有发现什么别的  
难道是在自己解决？  
但是已经习惯了我的草饼君  
自己解决的话是达不到那种强度的  
现在的草饼君、如果没有我根本去不了  
所以到底是怎么做到的？  
这个问题、因为缺少关键的线索  
因为吵架、又不能直接去问草饼君  
所以希望在这里的、了解我们的事情的大家能提供什么答案或者线索  
63楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………  
64楼超高校级的围观路人  
稍微、有点明白两人为什么会吵架了……  
65楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君在那个时候的决心、面对这些确实不够用呢……  
66楼超高校级的围观路人  
那收件人君在知道草饼君不和自己做的原因之后呢？  
67楼草饼最高  
会继续改进自己的理论、  
补充不曾发现盲点  
让草饼君更加舒服  
68楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽、虽然很想让草饼君快点逃……  
69楼超高校级的围观路人  
但、已经晚了呢…………  
70楼超高校级的围观路人  
假如草饼君就是忍住了呢？  
71楼草饼最高  
应该没有这种可能  
草饼君很容易沉溺于快感  
就和他抵抗不住草饼的诱惑一样  
本人也会抵抗不住快感的诱惑的  
所以草饼君应该是有什么作弊的手段  
才会坚持一个月不和我做爱  
72楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……  
有没有可能是给收件人君下药  
然后趁夜里收件人君睡熟了  
偷偷的进你的寝室去解决呢？  
73楼草饼最高  
之前也想过这种可能、毕竟饮食是草饼君全权负责的  
但后来经过观察是没有的  
曾经偷偷地调换过草饼君和我的菜  
但那之后草饼君没有昏睡  
也在我的门上安了机关  
也没有被碰触过  
74楼超高校级的围观路人  
……那收件人君是怎么忍住的？  
75楼草饼最高  
并没有忍住  
所以才会和草饼君吵起来  
因为没有草饼君我也变得焦躁了  
现在由我去给草饼君道歉也完全没问题  
那样他也会告诉我答案  
但是这样就会丧失掉推理出草饼君真实的心情的乐趣  
所以在去给草饼君道歉之前  
还是希望能够先自己推理出答案  
76楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯……这样啊  
77楼超高校级的围观路人  
既然收件人君自己主动想要道歉、那我们也来帮忙吧！  
78楼超高校级的围观路人  
……奇怪的热情高涨的氛围  
79楼超高校级的围观路人  
说起来、收件人君有什么心得吗？  
有没有在实验的过程中让草饼君不开心之类的？  
日常也可以哦  
说不定草饼君生气的原因不仅是因为做那件事情  
而是有什么更深层次的原因？  
80楼草饼最高  
嗯……有的哦  
之前说的角色扮演  
草饼君似乎因为非常讨厌而哭了出来呢  
81楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？  
82楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君哭了？  
83楼草饼最高  
嗯  
具体的原因、大约是因为触及到了伤心的地方吧  
之前提到过  
我和草饼君是一个高中的  
在高中时就喜欢上他了  
但是他是普通班的学生  
我高中时非常崇拜优生班的学生  
所以没有告白  
本以为恋心会随着时间淡去  
没想到越来越强烈了  
所以通过种种手段、最终和草饼君在一起  
在整理衣物时偶然发现了高中时代的校服  
早就想让草饼君穿上试试看  
有一天、机缘巧合  
草饼君在做那件事情时和我主动提出要用道具  
那个时候我似乎看到了草饼君的另一面  
半夜醒来草饼君已经躺在床上睡的很沉  
忽然想要趁这个机会、让草饼君穿上高中制服  
来弥补那个时候的遗憾  
在一切准备好了之后、草饼君醒来了  
我也是教师的装扮  
穿上高中制服的草饼君很可爱  
看到那种装扮的他我不禁后悔起高中的自己的愚蠢  
如果在那个时候向草饼君告白的话  
就能早点占有草饼君的可爱了  
醒来的草饼君似乎不知道发生了什么  
还没有进入角色  
但是那种气氛下、由我来说明解释实在是太没有情调了  
于是模仿教师的口吻想要让草饼君明白  
这是师生的角色扮演  
草饼君很快就明白了  
却有点反抗的样子  
这个时候有点恶作剧的念头  
如果用教师的身份欺负草饼君的话、不知道会变成什么样  
于是用当时称呼普通班的名词叫他  
但没想到草饼君竟然哭了  
知道玩过头的我一直在尽力的安慰草饼君  
虽然哭泣的草饼君也很可爱就是了  
说到草饼君让情绪波动很大的事情的话  
就只有这个了  
在其他的情况下  
虽然草饼君会有所反抗  
但之后都会很舒服  
这点我还是有信心的  
84楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………  
85楼超高校级的围观路人  
那……草饼君有没有不反抗的时候呢  
86楼草饼最高  
基本都会反抗啦  
但是那是因为草饼君还没有面对真实的自我而害羞的原因  
只要氛围起来后草饼君就会很配合了  
诶、  
说起来、  
有一次、草饼君非常的顺应  
我故意做很过分的事情也不会像平时一样激烈的反抗  
只是默默地接受我  
当时的我有些担心是不是草饼君那里不舒服  
询问他他回答没有事情  
只是有些没精打采  
那次并没有实验  
而是为了安慰无精打采的草饼君  
非常温柔的和他做了  
也没有做什么过分的事情  
87楼超高校级的围观路人  
……自己有在做过分的事情的自觉吗  
88楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君、虽然草饼君可能每次都没什么表现  
但是微小的事物累计起来最终爆发  
说不定才是草饼君采取反抗态度的真实原因哦  
89楼草饼最高  
嗯、草饼君也这么说呢  
我平时的行为有些过分之类的  
90楼超高校级的围观路人  
那这样明白原因的话还有什么问题吗……？  
91楼草饼最高  
有的呀  
草饼君为什么忍住一个月不和我做爱  
92楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………  
93楼超高校级的围观路人  
换个话题吧  
收件人君还记得草饼君没精打采的那天  
发生了什么吗？  
94楼草饼最高  
记得哟  
因为那天还是很特别的  
95楼超高校级的围观路人  
特别？  
96楼草饼最高  
嗯  
我们学校有学园祭  
我邀请草饼君去我们学校玩  
97楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果没记错的话……  
收件人君是K大的？  
98楼草饼最高  
嗯  
99楼超高校级的围观路人  
说起来前几天确实K大举办了学园祭呢……  
100楼超高校级的围观路人  
K大的学园祭啊……  
101楼草饼最高  
有草饼君在身边  
一起逛校园  
有种意外的惊喜感  
在高中时、这个学校举办的学园祭、我也来逛过  
当时是一个人  
看着学校的表演和展览非常漂亮、不愧是象征希望的学校呢  
但进入这所学校、和草饼君一起聊着天逛学校  
不知为何  
已经熟悉的学校建筑却焕发出了新的光彩  
跟草饼君介绍的时候  
草饼君懵懵懂懂刚刚知道的样子也很可爱  
遇见同学和他们介绍草饼君  
本来想要说恋人  
但是想到草饼君可能面对这种情况会困扰  
改口成了朋友  
同学们也很热情和草饼君问好  
后来还提议要不要一起去聚餐、带着草饼君一起  
到这里不得不感叹草饼君的人气  
平时在学校、除了上课是不怎么和同学们说话的  
我也没有参加社团  
和同学的来往并不不多  
但今天因为草饼君在  
平时关系一般的同学竟然会主动邀请我和草饼君一起聚餐之类的  
真是不可思议呢  
我是没什么  
想问问草饼君的意见  
草饼君并没有反对  
和他们一起去了  
去的是居酒屋、有些吵闹  
但是草饼君似乎很开心  
大家在喝多了之后都将注意点转移到了草饼君身上  
主要是好奇草饼君是怎么和我成为的朋友  
本来是恋人的  
但是既然说了是朋友的话  
草饼君就把我们如何结识的经过简短的说明  
并且提到了我们目前处于同居状态  
后来草饼君实在是招架不住一个接一个的提问  
向我投来求救的目光  
看到这样的草饼君  
我是有些开心的  
因为平时我和草饼君的同学圈并没有任何重合的地方  
就算是有、对于人际交往  
草饼君也要比我擅长的多  
所以在人际交往这方面  
草饼君总是游刃有余  
但是今天是草饼君和我的同学们的见面  
而我的同学们其实和我更熟悉  
而在场的人中、草饼君唯一亲近的人只有我  
也就是说、那场聚餐、就算草饼君再怎么有人际交往上的优势  
也是我的主场  
看到草饼君在人际交往上因手足无措的而向我求救的样子  
还是很开心的  
之后我找了一个借口和草饼君先走了  
但是回去后、草饼君不像是在聚餐时一样开朗  
心事重重的样子  
我沉浸在向同学介绍了草饼君的喜悦的心情中  
忽然草饼君问我为什么不和他的同学说我们是恋人  
我回答说草饼君大约不太擅长面对这些事  
因为他在回答提问的时候就已经应付不过来了  
草饼君听后沉默没有回答  
其实当时应该公布我们是恋人的  
看看草饼君的反应也很有趣  
万一那里面有些人喜欢草饼君的话  
这样也能提前宣布主权  
102楼超高校级的围观路人  
…………………………  
103楼超高校级的围观路人  
……  
看到这里忽然发现  
收件人君……  
很在意草饼君的高人气吗？  
104楼草饼最高  
与其说是在乎  
难道不应该说是感谢吗？  
草饼君愿意和我这种垃圾交往  
明明有那么多选择  
却偏偏是和我这种人  
既然如此  
那我就更应该抱着奉献的心情作为垫脚石一心一意的为草饼君服务了不是吗！  
为了让草饼君将来不为自己的选择所后悔！  
105楼超高校级的围观路人  
……………………  
106楼超高校级的围观路人  
大致明白问题在哪里了  
107楼超高校级的围观路人  
这家伙  
干劲十足过头了  
108楼超高校级的围观路人  
一厢情愿的往前冲  
结果连方向都没跑对  
109楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君、那草饼君是普通班的学生的这个心理障碍  
你是怎么转变过来呢？  
110楼草饼最高  
那个时候纠结过很久  
其实是很简单的道理  
我虽然是优生班、但我很明白自己是个垃圾呢  
草饼君则是毫无价值的普通班  
我原本不具备嫌恶草饼君的资格  
因为我们本来就是站在同一个水平上的人呢！  
但和垃圾的一无所有的我不同的是  
草饼君的人气非常高  
在我的同学、真正优秀的人中对他中意的人非常多  
但他却偏偏选择和我这种垃圾在一起  
应该说是物以类聚吗！  
不管怎么说  
对选上一文不值的我的草饼君来讲  
他明明有更好的选择  
却抛弃了那种可能性  
为了不让草饼君感到后悔  
我只有将全身心都奉献出去为他服务不是吗！  
虽然我们是同一条线上的人  
毕竟他都是被真正优秀的人们中意的人  
说不定哪天能够成为出色的垫脚石而发出希望的光彩呢！  
111楼超高校级的围观路人  
……………………  
112楼超高校级的围观路人  
还以为他是放下了心理障碍去追求的草饼君的呢  
113楼超高校级的围观路人  
没想到只是将原本扭曲的思维转换成了更加扭曲的形式……  
114楼草饼最高  
虽然这么说，我有好好的喜欢着草饼君哦？  
给草饼君的信用卡是不限金额的、不过他从来都没有用过呢  
关于做那方面的事情也是如此  
草饼君的身体现在我已经比他还要了解了  
还有  
是不用担心我这方出轨的哦？  
在学校收到的告白都有和草饼君报告  
收到的情书也全部交给了草饼君  
草饼君虽然表面很淡定  
但似乎有些微微的焦躁呢  
是嫉妒呢  
115楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？收件人君有受到情书和告白？  
116楼超高校级的围观路人  
楼上的……  
别忘了收件人君是草饼君都承认的帅哥啊  
虽然本人没什么自觉  
117楼草饼最高  
嗯、不知道为什么、收到的女孩子的告白和情书特别多  
大约是玩什么游戏输了、不得已挑的我吧？  
最近和草饼君走在路上也会有女生过来搭讪  
也是游戏输了的大冒险吧？  
虽然知道是假的  
但草饼君似乎当真了  
表情有些微微的嫉妒  
还是很开心的  
不过最近收到的这种意外的多？  
和草饼君去他学校玩的时候也不断的有人往我这里投以视线  
大多都是女生？  
也有女生跑归来搭讪  
草饼君一脸紧张的样子  
后来主动牵起了我的手  
虽然我是很开心啦  
但是让如此害羞的草饼君做出这种事  
难道最近大冒险类的游戏很流行吗？  
118楼超高校级的围观路人  
……无自觉的帅哥呢  
119楼超高校级的围观路人  
只有这点既想吐槽又想羡慕嫉妒恨  
120楼草饼最高  
哈哈、没有人会真正在意我这种垃圾啦、除了草饼君那种爱管闲事的人  
其实在高中时代我和草饼君见过一面  
但恐怕草饼君不记得了  
当时是午餐时间  
我在超市买了面包、准备和往常一样、去长椅上吃  
但发现往常坐的长椅上早就已经坐着一个人  
在吃午饭，似乎是汉堡  
我当时想找另外的长椅、但是坐满了  
只有那一张椅子的旁边有空位  
正当我放弃、拿着面包想要去别的地方吃的时候  
草饼君看见了我并看见了我手里拿的面包  
冲我笑着招了招手、并拍了拍自己身边的空位、示意我可以去他身边坐  
无可奈何的、我去他身边坐下了  
两人坐在长椅上、沉默的吃完了午饭  
四周都是彼此相识的同学们的热闹的谈笑声  
草饼君似乎并不在意的、吃完后冲我挥了挥手笑着说再见、然后走掉了  
虽然之前经常见到他和我的同班同学玩  
但真正让我想要去追求他的是他对我笑的时候  
太耀眼了、耀眼到只能够注意到眼前的笑容  
那一刻整个人都呆掉了  
回想起来、大约就是在那个时候、我真正的喜欢上草饼君了  
121楼超高校级的围观路人  
好浪漫啊……  
这是收件人君四年恋心的开始？  
122楼超高校级的围观路人  
没想到能从收件人君这里听到如此浪漫的叙述方式  
是因为草饼君的笑容而喜欢上他的啊  
继而在四年后和草饼君真正的坠入了爱河  
123楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君的恋情也是同样美丽呢  
124楼超高校级的围观路人  
因为有着和草饼君一样同样真诚的心啊  
125楼超高校级的围观路人  
如果是几个月前让我想象在收件人君的帖子中落泪什么的  
我肯定是想象不到的  
126楼超高校级的围观路人  
毕竟那个时候收件人君刚刚得到了草饼君  
又是第一次两人共度春宵  
收件人君当时应该是春风得意吧  
127楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然收件人君的脑回路有些奇怪  
但是对待草饼君的心情也是很美丽的  
128楼超高校级的围观路人  
同时也意外的是个笨蛋呢  
129楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君、我大致明白了哟  
先不管其他奇奇怪怪的表象的理由  
你的症结是太过在意草饼君  
拼命地想要去对他好  
乃至忘掉了去在意草饼君真正的心情呢  
草饼君也不是什么神明  
虽然很受欢迎  
但他也是人  
会像一般人一样脆弱、不安、嫉妒、犹豫、自我怀疑  
真正完美的人是不存在的  
被草饼君喜欢上的你  
也一定是注意到了你看不到的自己的闪光点  
所以他才会喜欢上你的吧  
可以在自信一点  
不用爱得那么拼命  
草饼君也不会逃掉的  
多拿出点自己来也可以哦  
130楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君那么在乎草饼君在做那件事时候的感受  
有点本末倒置了呢  
太过在意如何让草饼君的身体舒服  
而忽视了草饼君内心的感受  
身体啊金钱啊忠贞啊  
不要强调那么多客观  
多从主观考虑如何呢  
比如先从草饼君的心情开始？  
131楼超高校级的围观路人  
尝试着草饼君谈谈吧  
爱情这种事情不是两个人相互喜欢就能解决的呢  
需要的是沟通和交流啊  
132楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君、不用那么担心也可以哦？  
草饼君也不是因为你做那件事的技术好、有钱才和在一起的  
是因为你这份面对草饼君时比谁都珍惜他的这份独一无二的恋慕之情  
才让草饼君最终选择和你交往不是吗  
不要那么别扭  
坦率的承认自己喜欢草饼君如何  
这份心情、才是收件人君最厉害的武器呢  
虽然人认错了  
133楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君  
交往后也是在一个人不安呢  
134楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君也会有所不安吧  
135楼超高校级的围观路人  
两人相互喜欢又暗自不安的人  
把什么都说出来不就好了  
和邻居桑的那个帖子中的K君和H君一样呢  
虽然人人错了就是了  
136楼超高校级的围观路人  
正是因为是笨蛋所以才说不出来的  
137楼草饼最高  
……等等  
我看了那个帖子  
似乎忽然知道草饼君是怎么作弊的了  
138楼超高校级的围观路人  
嗯？  
139楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君怎么了？  
140楼超高校级的围观路人  
不见了？  
141楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？  
142楼超高校级的围观路人  
突然发生什么事了吗？

 

152楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君还是没来呢  
153楼超高校级的围观路人  
耐心等一等吧……

164楼草饼最高  
呀、大家好  
165楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君！  
166楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么突然不见了！  
167楼超高校级的围观路人  
怎么样！  
168楼草饼最高  
抱歉  
我是草饼君  
这个ID已经被我收回了  
那家伙去注册自己新的ID去了  
169楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶？草饼君？  
170楼超高校级的围观路人  
等等这出乎意料的展开wwww  
171楼超高校级的围观路人  
看样子是和好了？  
172楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君心心念念的夜间生活也？  
173楼草饼最高  
和好了  
那种生活也恢复正常了  
174楼超高校级的围观路人  
太好了！  
175楼超高校级的围观路人  
耶！  
176楼超高校级的围观路人  
虽然很开心  
但我们这群没有那个生活的人  
为什么会在这里开心别人有了那种生活啊……  
177楼草饼最高  
在收件人君注册ID期间我来讲一下后续发生了什么吧  
有人很关心对吗  
实际上我在这个版块另外开了一个帖子  
讨论到最后有人给我发了那个帖子的后半段  
也就是被收件人君删掉的那个帖子  
没想到这家伙竟然从高中就开始喜欢我了  
还专门搬到了我住的地方  
既然这样为什么不告白啊  
当时直接冲过去和那个家伙理论了  
结果进屋看着他对着电脑在敲什么东西  
看到我来回头  
我凑近电脑一看  
这家伙在用我的ID发帖  
忽然想到了他在那个被删的贴子里说从高中就开始喜欢我的内容  
还有那些手段  
那些事情和这个事情、各种各样的心情纠缠在一起  
不知道是感动还是愤怒还是无奈  
总之先和这个家伙谈谈  
刚想质问他  
结果这家伙竟然先问我为什么不敲门  
语气似乎也很不爽的样子  
居然说我作弊什么的  
之后就更生气了，揪起了他的领子  
结果他没有慌乱、反而问了一个我意想不到的问题  
“把恋人放在一边看着录像自己解决是什么新的流行、能给我讲讲吗？”他盯着我讲。  
“单相思四年不告白还要通过假扮陌生人的手段来追求的体会是什么、我这边也很想问问看呢。”我回敬他。  
他的脸先是有些泛红、目光躲闪、似乎是害羞了、然后把我推倒在床上。  
“……四年的答案，让我再用身体来告诉你如何呢？”  
我没再说话，直接吻了上去。  
那次倒是非常温柔、我们也很合拍。  
总之一切都暂时解决了。  
但我觉得这种结果比起和平更像是休战  
之后我们两个醒来  
我回收了这个ID  
总之这家伙以后删不了帖子了！  
回收ID后、看了看这家伙在脑海中想的事情  
都是什么乱七八糟啊  
先不管其他的  
房间内的摄像头我也都收走了  
这家伙的记录和录像以及录音设备都拆了  
全部先放在我那里  
178楼超高校级的围观路人  
诶www  
179楼超高校级的围观路人  
被抓了现形了www  
180楼超高校级的围观路人  
收件人君不想让草饼君看到帖子的真正理由是不是因为不想让草饼君了解他暗中做的那些事呢www  
181楼草饼最高  
另外说的没错  
虽然人气高什么的是没想到的  
但是我也确实不安  
这家伙因为脸和外表很受欢迎  
但看完这个帖子  
他也会不安啊  
知道这家伙很麻烦、但是没想到这么麻烦  
而且忽然想起来了  
我曾经在高中的时候见过这家伙  
那时候是在长椅上吃午饭、那家伙在周围，手里拿着面包、似乎是在找座位  
正好我身边有、就招呼他过来坐  
他犹豫了之后走了过来、轻轻地说了句谢谢、在我旁边坐下  
我吃完后和他手说了声再见就走了  
当时他没有回我、还在想是个奇怪的少言寡语的家伙  
所以说才说这家伙麻烦啊……  
告白方式也很麻烦、直接和我说不就好了  
不过也正是因为这样所以放不下呢  
182楼超高校级的围观路人  
哈哈哈哈  
183楼超高校级的围观路人  
草饼君还是喜欢着收件人君呢  
184楼草饼最高  
没办法、摊上这么一个家伙、只能慢慢来了不是吗  
185楼超高校级的围观路人  
祝恋路顺利！  
186楼草饼最高  
谢谢……等等那家伙又在那个帖子里乱说什么啊！！！  
187楼超高校级的围观路人  
………………  
188楼超高校级的围观路人  
会顺利吗？  
189楼超高校级的围观路人  
会顺利吧？  
190楼超高校级的围观路人  
会顺利的。  
191楼超高校级的围观路人  
会顺利呢。

【THE END】


End file.
